Thirty Days of Guilt
by Lannawannabe
Summary: an add on to 'Thirty Days.' The dinner that Tom and B'Elanna share after he is released.


Thirty Days of Guilt  
  
By: Lannawannabe  
  
Disclaimer: No. I do not in any way, shape, or form own Star Trek: Voyager. I don't own Tom, or B'Elanna, or any other character. I also don't own any of the episodes. I just don't.  
  
Note: This is about that dinner that Tom and B'Elanna had after 'Thirty Days." Oh, come on, what self-respecting P/Ter would NOT write a story about this one?  
  
WARNING: The cheese level of this story is very, very, VERY high. They are near critical. So high my cheese-o-meter is about to explode. If you do not like P/T cheese, please do not read. Thank you for your cooperation.  
  
+++  
  
B'Elanna finished putting on her favorite black dress shirt. She went out into her living room and set out the food she had made. She replicated some wine and set it and some glasses on the table. Tom would be here soon. She couldn't wait to see him. She missed the sound of his voice, the color of his eyes, the way he walked, his cocky helm-boy smile. And it hadn't helped that over the past 30 days everything had reminded her of him. The way he was missing at all the staff meetings, the way the warp core was the same color of his eyes, the way she ate lunch with Harry alone, not with Tom, and the way every time she entered her Quarters, she saw the holo-picture of them together in his Camero.  
  
Not to mention the intense amount of guilt she felt. It was her fault he was in the Brig. Her fault that he had been demoted. Her fault. She was the one who had told him to 'save the day.' How could she have been so idiotic? She should have just told him to move on, to let it all go. But no, she had to tell him to go and do something stupid.  
  
The door chimed and she called it open. He stood there, in a red shirt and khaki pants. He said nothing, only held his arms out for her. She rushed to him and threw her arms around him as she kissed him with all her might. When she broke the kiss, she pulled him inside and locked the door before kissing him again.  
  
This time he broke the kiss. " I missed you," he whispered.  
  
"I missed you, too," she replied just as soflty. "Now come on, I made us dinner."  
  
"Yes! Not leola root," Tom said when he saw the pizza and wine waiting for him.  
  
"I thought you might like something that didn't insult your taste buds," she said back, smiling. They sat down. "And, I actually cooked it."  
  
"You really ARE too good for me." She looked at him. He was serious.  
  
"Sometimes I don't think so," she whispered, hanging her head.  
  
"What?" Tom looked up from his Kaferian olives. What was she talking about? She was perfect, and he was scum. She WAS to good for him. He didn't deserve to touch her at all. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. His heart broke at the sight of her in pain. He pulled her into his arms.  
  
"It was my fault. It was my fault you got demoted and put in the Brig. I shouldn't have put that idea into your head," she mumbled against his shoulder.  
  
He pushed her back and held her at arms length so that he could see her face. She had to be kidding. "Are you saying YOU are responsible for ME trying to blow up that factory?" She nodded. "That's insane!"  
  
"Is it? I told you to do something. You would have just let it go, but I told you to 'save the day.'" She still didn't meet his eyes.  
  
"Lanna, look at me." She didn't. He put a finger under her chin and pushed her head up until her chocolate eyes met his ocean ones. "It was not your fault. I did it. I am responsible for my own actions. And losing a pip does not matter. At least I lost it doing something I knew was right. We are going to forget this and never talk about it again, okay?"  
  
She looked deep into his eyes. He didn't care. He didn't care about any of it. it didn't matter. She nodded again. He smiled at her. That cocky grin of his that made her heart melt. The way he smiled made her smile, too.  
  
"Let's eat." He dug in. She watched him and laughed at the scarfed down the pizza. "Pig," she chuckled.  
  
Something made him lift his head and look at her. He noticed how beautiful she was, and only one thing came to mind. "Yeah, well, I'm a very hungry pig."  
  
She noticed the look in his eyes and moved closer. "What kind of hungry?"  
  
"Can I show you?"  
  
"I really wish you would. I haven't seen you hungry in 30 days." And then their lips, and later bodies, fused together. For the first time in a month, Tom and B'Elanna felt whole.  
  
+++  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! Attack of the cheesy-ness! Run for your life!  
  
Please review! Thanks for reading, come again. Bye, bye now. See ya. Later. Asta lavista. Goodbye. Nice seeing you. Farewell. Sianora. Call me. Nice knowing ya. Good day. Okay, why are you still reading? Go, live your life! Don't just sit there reading my cheesy story! Go! Shoo! If you're still there on the count of three, you will be smited by a force greater than yourself.  
  
1.  
  
2.  
  
3.  
  
You're still there, aren't you? 


End file.
